


the naming of cats is a difficult matter [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ensemble Cast, Fluff and Humor, Gen, POV Multiple, Pets, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, RvB Fluff Week, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "the naming of cats is a difficult matter" by Cinaed."The many adventures of Whiskers, also known as Whiskers James Garfield Donut. Or Private Warmachine. Or Garfield. Or Oreo. Or Pi. Or Asshole. It depends on who you ask, really."





	the naming of cats is a difficult matter [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the naming of cats is a difficult matter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146872) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



  
  
Cover art by: [blackglass](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass)  


Length: 25:04  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20naming%20of%20cats%20is%20a%20difficult%20matter.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20naming%20of%20cats%20is%20a%20difficult%20matter%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've podficced "The Gang Gets a Dog," so OBVIOUSLY I had to podfic "The Gang Gets a Cat." I'd apologize for the singing, but I imagine Sarge would legitimately sing that enthusiastically and badly XD. Thanks to Cinaed for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "multiple POVs," "lower vocal range," and "read loudly" squares for podfic_bingo, and using a cheat to swap my "read slowly (for you)" square for "sing."


End file.
